The present invention relates to the conversion of light emitting from a point source into light uniformly radiating from an area and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for uniformly backlighting a display with a point source of light such as a light emitting diode. Disclosure Document No. 182598 relates to the present invention.
Providing a light of uniform intensity to an area larger than the surface area of the immediate source of light has long been recognized as a problem. This problem is particularly acute when the area to be lit uniformly is relatively large compared to the size of the light source, such as in a liquid crystal display or a light panel. A light source that is small compared to the area to be lit is referred to herein as a "point source." The magnitude of the problem increases dramatically as the distance between the point source and the area to be lit is reduced.
Uniform distribution of light is achieved by the nearly random distribution of position coordinates for light rays departing the transmissive surface. In other words, it is achieved by increasing positional entropy. In backlighting devices positional entropy is increased when light is reflected a large number of times before it either is absorbed or departs the backlighting device. An effective backlighting device, therefore, must simultaneously achieve two goals: (a) reducing the medium-induced absorption losses that diminish light intensity as light travels from its source to the area to be lit, and (b) scattering the light to increase positional entropy. These goals, however, conflict because effective scattering is achieved through numerous reflections which also increase travel distance, thereby increasing absorption. Thus, it becomes necessary to maximize a theoretical "reflection-to-absorption" ratio by increasing reflectivity while decreasing, or at least without increasing, absorption.
Several solutions have been advanced to solve this problem. A plurality of small lights, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), have been used to light a large area. A device with numerous light sources reduces the requirement for increased reflections, but provides uniform light only when the sources of light are closely spaced so that absorption losses in the light conveying medium are not noticed. The use of numerous lights may cause other problems such as increased power requirements and heat. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,766 to Bournay, Jr., et al., wherein LEDs are placed in holes in the edge of a solid light emitting panel.
A transparent plate with surface irregularities to diffuse light and plural embedded grains to reflect light has also been proposed. In such devices the number of reflections (i.e., uniformity) is increased by increasing the number of embedded grains. Such an approach, however, reduces the area of uniform light distribution because the light is prevented from penetrating far into the plate by the mass of embedded grains. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,176 to Harai, et al.
In another proposed solution, the point light source is recessed in a transmitting member covered by a reflective material. This solution is also inefficient because the resulting reflection-to-absorption ratio is inherently low. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,783 to Eberhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,183 to Suzawa and U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,983 to Lang.)
It is also known to use a single dielectric mirror to increase the contrast ratio of a liquid crystal display in ambient lighting. The mirror generally consists of plural layers of materials having alternating high and low index of refraction. The dielectric mirror in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,681 to Elliot, et al., for example, has multiple layers of alternating high and low refractive coatings, each layer one-quarter wavelength thick, for a wavelength below the lower limit of the visible spectrum.
It has not been known, however, to use dielectric mirrors to back light a display by converting light emitting from a point source into light uniformly radiating from an area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel lighting apparatus, and method using light from a point source uniformly radiating from an area.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide backlighting for a display that increases the number of reflections and reduces the absorption of light.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide backlighting that has small power requirements, and minimal heat diffusion problems.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide backlighting from a point source of light disposed in an enclosure formed with dielectric mirrors.
These and many other objects and advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims and the following detailed description of preferred embodiments when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.